coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9446 (2nd May 2018)
Plot Jude confesses to Angie that he's been lying about his profession ever since they met two years ago; he was a tropical fish supplier in South Africa and worked at the gift shop at the Marine Life Centre. He says he did it to impress her. Angie struggles to process the bombshell. Tyrone advises Kirk to lie to Beth about Sharon Butterlee's age or he'll be in trouble. Sally agrees to make up with Yasmeen if Geoff can pick out her card from the deck but reneges on it when he pulls off the trick. She asks him if he can turn Yasmeen into a rabbit. The women put aside their differences when Yasmeen offers to go halves on a new bird feeder. Toyah creates a fake birth certificate to fool Peter and gives Eva one last chance to back out of their deal before announcing the birth. Angie seeks solace at the solicitors and confides in Adam. After a few glasses of whiskey, she kisses him. Adam stops her before she does something she'll regret. Toyah texts Peter saying that Jacqui is in labour. Kirk tells Beth about "Mrs Butterlee" and makes out that she's sixty. Jude asks Angie if they can start again and invites her to confess to any lies she's lies she's told him. He's stunned when she tells him she kissed Adam. Simon hears that Jacqui is in labour and is about tell Peter the truth when Peter receives a video call from Toyah introducing him to their daughter, Susie. Toyah pretends she's at the hospital in Tamworth. Peter is overjoyed and announces the birth to the Rovers customers. Jude feels Angie's betrayal is just as great as his. Angie is furious with him for trying to turn it around on her. She says she'd have been happy if he cleaned the streets. A grateful Toyah tells Eva she'll never forget what she's done for her. Cast Regular cast *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Mary Cole - Patti Clare *Jude Appleton - Paddy Wallace *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Geoff Metcalfe - Ian Bartholomew *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Gina Seddon - Connie Hyde *Angie Appleton - Victoria Ekanoye *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews Guest cast *Susie Price - Lexi & Liberty Kingsberry-Jones (Uncredited) Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *3 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Barlow Legal Services *Eva Price's cottage, Lymm - Living room and kitchen Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Angie is stunned by Jude's betrayal; Toyah's baby news delights Peter; and Geoff works his magic on Sally and Yasmeen. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,010,000 viewers (7th place). Notable dialogue Angie Appleton: "So do you even have any of the qualifications?" Mary Cole: "Well, he has watched the whole of Blue Planet II." Category:2018 episodes